


Confusing Dynamic

by Mastertc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastertc/pseuds/Mastertc
Summary: After an argument with the rest of CFVY, Yatsu ends up in the infamous RWBY cuddle puddle add more confusion to what is going on with Team RWBY.originally posted on ff.net
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 6





	Confusing Dynamic

The light shone on the field reflected off the screen that had been set up for the outdoor movie night bathing the relaxing hunters in training in the soft light of the new blockbuster movie that the eccentric headmaster had billed as a mandatory team training session. Most people sat on the ground enjoying the movie while scattered around are pairs are huddled together on blankets enjoying each other as much as the movie, the only notable exception is the CFVY with a clearly distraught Velvet being held and Consoled by Coco and Fox. The cause of Velvets distress is the missing mountain of team CFVY which in this moment is only adding to the distress of his teammate and girlfriend because Yatsuhashi is in the middle of the infamous beacon cuddle puddle of team rwby having been found by the blonde brawler and her uncanny ability self-named sister senses to know when someone is upset, half dragging and half annoying them into following her to talk .

the view from anywhere else in the field is one more confusing sight linked to the now fourth-year team rwby, sitting with their back resting on a pile of pillows Yatsu sat holding a very content ruby to his chest like a stuffed animal while yang and blake leaned against his side resting there head on their massive shoulders leaving Weiss to be nestled between their legs her white hair contrasting vividly against ruby's red and black hoodie as she rested her head on ruby's stomach while holding zwie just like ruby was being held.

...and I thought that the whole team was lesbo. stated Cardin as he looked at the pile of flesh being dubbed mountain rubies with a glint of hope in his eyes. off to the side, a short distance away jnpr also was paying a bit more attention to rwby than the movie.

aren't they dating each other? asked Jaune pointing at team rwby.

I'm not sure but something is between them I have seen one of them in yangs embrace in the back of the locker room when everyone else is supposed to be busy multiple times. came the Amazon's reply.

not to mention a few months ago I walked into the common room to find Velvet in the middle of them. piped in nora

my question is how is this going to affect the relationship between RWBY and CFVY as everyone knows that CFVY is in a polyamorous relationship. Coco is very protective and irrationally jealous taking the rest of the team to calm her. using her enhanced hearing penny easily picked up jnprs conversation.

Illa, you have been a part of a rwby cuddle session do you know if they are being unfaithful to their romantic partners? asked penny as she held her chameleon girlfriend tightly. no I don't think so they never acted like it was wrong and they have not said that they were in a relationship. blake just found me crying pulled me into a hug then I found my self in their room with the rest hugging me as well. illa explained

damn xiao long must be insatiable to have her team and most of the other people in the school. stated one of the second-year students.

she must have been waiting for that meatstick for a while for her to snap it up the second the opportunity came along. oscar said with a tone not quite believing it.

... did not know better I would say that yang is trying to start a harem just like the fanfiction I write. slurred the half-drunk student walking passed the increasingly furious coco.

biting back the scream of rage that is building in her chest as out of the corner of her eye Velvet had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in the comforting embrace of her boyfriend she had not driven away with her poorly thought out words at an even worse time. glaring at the buxom blonde succubus of team rwby currently wrapped around her boyfriend, she took out her scroll and sent yang a message before extracting herself from her sleeping girlfriend. with a last look at the blonde seeing her look at her scroll coco marched away.

the ping of her scroll broke yang out of her contentment at the closeness of her team and her friend who looked a lot better than he did when she found him. pulling out her scroll a heavy sigh went through her at the sight of cocos name on an unopened message. getting up call for Weiss to take her place flashing the heiress the unopened message and received a nod of understanding. making sure that everyone got settled again yang walked away opening the message.

Coco

cliffside makeout point

10 minutes!

with a sigh for the coming confrontation yang walked to the locker room and changed into her combat gear and weapons. glancing at the clock she saw it was two minutes until the time she was supposed to meet Coco. stepping into her locker punching in the destination code for the meeting point with her scroll in a few seconds yang was on her way.

Coco paced around the small clearing watching the time slowly ticking away getting increasingly frustrated with one minute remaining a load impact snapped her out of pacing whipping around to see yang stepping out of her locker in full battle gear, armed and ready.

how long have you been planning to steal our boyfriend from us? or is this just a chance to fuck him in a moment of vulnerability. a play to add to your growing harem? another notch on your bedpost? the rest of the rant was cut off by the burst of heat and the crackling grass at yang feet looking on in genuine fear at the murderous cold lilac eyes somehow much more terrifying than the blazing red of her typical battlelust.

what a quick steps yang crossed the distance between them and lifted coco by her shirt to bring her so that their noses were only a fraction of a millimeter apart before speaking in a deadly monotone. i should steal Yatsu away from you and your team for want was said to her. do you know how terrifying the mere thought of her telling your team, just to have her fears come true. by your word it seems like it would be a good idea to keep her away from your team as much as possible.

taken by surprise coco stayed still in her classmates grip maintaining contact with the murderous lilac eyes. as soon as the first her entered her ears coco jolted like she had been punched in the gut forcing her to break eye contact with the justifiably angry yang. as the further truth came stabbing into her soul coco went limp in Resignation and defeat letting the brawler lay here accusation knowing that the blonde's words are true.

feeling the fashionista slump againt her verbal tirade yang put her captive down forcing her sit on the ground before sitting a in front of her waiting for the other to speak.

how long? came the question after a moment of silence.

how long what? lilac eyes losing the last of their hardness

how long has Yatsu been terrified to tell us and how long did you know?

end of your first semester is how long she has been terrified, i was told the week ruby began to present his male side openly and i was not judgmental. the blonde stated watching the fashionista closely. as for your other question the answer is no im not doing any of those things. at coco's confused and disbelieving look yang sighed into her hands.

coco can you keep a secret? asked a serious yang

yes. came the bewildered response

coco i have not had sex since the last year of signal and i have no desire to either. The shocked look on the cfvy leader promted yang to continue. furthermore before you accuse me or the rest of my team of trying to fuck Yatsu all of us are asexual as such has no desire to.

we all enjoy being held close it helps calm and relaxes after the unpleasantness of our chosen profession. we have no need for more traditional type of relationship, what we have is enough for the time being the deep affection without the huddlings of sex.

all of us have had our share of pain and heartache and it's taken a long time to get past it and when we see someone hurting we doing what we can sometimes that means making them feel safe and loved in our cuddle puddle without anything in return.

As for Yatsu, we will let her spend the night in our room if she wishes then it's up to her what to do.

after receiving no response from the fashionista yang did an about-face and headed back to the movie sending her locker back to its launch point.


End file.
